harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Natalia Tena
Natalia Tenas Eltern, Jesus Tena und Maria Gastiain, stammen aus Spanien, sie selbst kam in London zur Welt. Natalia wuchs in Petersfield, Hampshire, auf und besuchte die Bedales School. Ihre Muttersprache ist Spanisch, zudem spricht sie fließend Englisch. In ihrer Freizeit spielt sie mit ihrer Band Molotov Jukebox in verschiedenen britischen Clubs. Dafür würde sie in Zukunft gern mehr Zeit aufwenden und die Schauspielerei einschränken. Karriere Film 2002, im Alter von 18 Jahren, gab Tena ihr Schauspieldebüt. Sie stand für die Regisseure Chris und Paul Weitz zusammen mit Hugh Grant vor der Kamera und spielte die Ellie in dem Film About a Boy oder: Der Tag der toten Ente. Weitere Filmrollen folgten. 2005 spielte sie in der mehrfach für den Oscar nominierten Komödie Lady Henderson präsentiert die Revuetänzerin Peggy an der Seite von Judi Dench und Bob Hoskins. Größere internationale Bekanntheit erlangte Tena durch die Rolle der Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks , die sie 2007 erstmals in Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix verkörperte. Seit 2011 ist sie als Osha in der preisgekrönten Fantasy-Serie Game of Thrones zu sehen. In Deutschland wird die Schauspielerin vorwiegend von Kathrin Gaube synchronisiert. In dem Film About a Boy übernahm dies Uschi Hugo. Theater Neben ihrer Arbeit als Filmschauspielerin spielt Tena auch am Theater. 2004 gab sie ihr Bühnendebüt in dem Stück Gone to Earth am Bristol Old Vic. In der Spielzeit 2009 war sie in dem Klassiker von William Shakespeare als Othellos Ehefrau Desdemona zu sehen. Gesellschaftliches Engagement Seit Januar 2013 unterstützt Natalia Tena die Menschenrechtsorganisation Survival International. Zu einem ihrer Filme über indigene Völker in Kolumbien sprach sie auf Englisch und Spanisch einen Begleittext. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2002: About a Boy oder: Der Tag der toten Ente (About a Boy) * 2005: Doctors (Episode Boundaries) * 2005: The Fine Art of Love * 2005: Lady Henderson präsentiert (Mrs. Henderson Presents) * 2006: Afterlife (Episode Mirrorball) * 2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) * 2007: The 11th Commandment * 2008: Level 21 * 2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) * 2009: Womb * 2010: Ewiges Leben (Ways to Live Forever) * 2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathley Hallows: Part 1) * 2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Harry Potter and the Deathley Hallows: Part 2) * 2011: Rock in the Park (Your Instead) * seit 2011: Game of Thrones (Fernsehserie) * 2012: Bel Ami * 2014: 10.000 km Theaterrollen * 2004: Gone to Earth als Hazel Woodus * 2004: Brontë als Cathy/Bertha Mason * 2005: Sitting Pretty als Zelda * 2006: Nights at the Circus als Fewers * 2008: The Clean House als Matilde * 2009: Othello als Desdemona Bilder von Natalia Tena Natalia Tena1.jpg|Natalia Tena in ihrer Rolle in der Serie "Game of Thrones" Natalia_Tena_2012_cropped.jpg Natalia Tena3.jpg Natalia Tena2.jpg Natalia Tena4.jpg Natalia Tena5.jpg Natalia Tena6.jpg Natalia Tena7.jpg en:Natalia Tena fr:Natalia Tena pl:Natalia Tena ru:Наталия Тена Kategorie:Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen (Reale Welt)